Evan Ciel
Evan Ciel is a 18 year old Transformation mage and a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Evan is a tall, medium built boy with silver hair in a spiky hairstyle and different colored eyes: one gold, one cyan. His usual attire consists of a dark green hoodie with jeans and simple black shoes that takes on the form of modern-day sneakers. When he is in his transformation of a nine-tailed fox, he dons a white kimono with a thin black ribbon as a belt with traditional japanese sandles. He also has a katana sheathed at his side. Personality Evan is very tempermental, and can dramatize even the smallest of events if provoked. However, when he is in battle, he is usually the strategist, and will usually never walk into a battlefield without a proper battle. Even though this holds true, Evan is shown to sometimes lose his levelhead demeanor in the heat of a fight, and charge into battle immediately. This almost always happens when he is taken over by anger, grief, or equally moving emotions. Evan can hold a grudge for eternity if he had to, and often never admits that he was wrong in any way, since he has a large mass of pride. However, he will lift a hostile emotion if a close friend or guild member asked him to. He is always the first to notice a mistake or falter, having a keen sense for detail and precision. Despite his hotheaded temper, he is extremely loyal towards his beliefs and guild, and will fight any battle for the guild and his friends. History Evan grew up in a fairly affluent family with powerful mages as parents, so he learned Takeover magic at a young age. However, because his parents were both powerful and popular in the magic world, they were targeted by Grimoire Heart in the middle of the night, when Evan was only 9. He was quickly taken away from his family manor by his mother, who hid him in the bordering forests before being killed by Master Hades himself. When the attacks finally stopped, Grimoire Heart, unaware of Evan still hiding in the forest, proceeded to destroy the town Evan called home. A stricken Evan ran from the scene when Grimoire Heart finished their mission, and ran towa rds Clover Town, the nearest city he could have arrived in. There, he survived on small jobs, and from the time he was serving as a waiter, he overheard a conversation about Fairy Tail, and how amazing of a guild it was. From then on, he quit all his jobs, and headed off to Magnolia, searching for Fairy Tail. After several weeks, he arrived there, and was admitted as a member by age 10. Magic and Abilities Takeover Magic: Evan is able to transform into other living creatures (human or not) with this magic. His regular transformation is a nine-tailed fox. *'Copy:' Evan is able to transform himself into an entity he touches, gaining their ability, but only for a short period of time (less than 10 minutes). However, he can only do a partial Take Over, and only succeeds in accessing part of the entity's abilities. *'Katana Requip: '''This allows him to only use the katana of his transformation. Even though the powers of the katana is weakened, it can still serve as a decent weapon. *'Animal Soul-Fox: Evan can transform into a nine tailed fox, but this stage can only be held for a maximum of 20 minutes. With the full transformation, Evan has access to lightning speed, a high and powerful jump, and enhanced strength. *'''Takeover- Extract Ability: Evan is able to take abilities from his animal soul, but the extractions make the abilities weaker than they are in the full transformation of animal soul. None of the powers can be combined with a unision raid. **'Super Speed: '''After a while (5-10 minutes), Evan runs out of enough magic power to support this ability. **'Jump:' This allows Evan to defy the matters of gravity and allow him to leap into the air at stunning heights. However, if the ability is used more than 10 times, the ability is shut off until Evan can regain enough magical power to perform another spell. **'Super Strength:' Evan gains superhuman strength with this spell, but it can only be used in short blasts/intervals before he runs out of magical power. *'Advanced Transformation Magic:' **'Death Scythe: This transforms Evan's katana into a powerful scythe, enhancing the power incredibly. However, this can only be used when Evan's magical power is high and both his mental and physical abilities are sharpened. **'''Flaming Sword: Light blue flames can surround whatever weapon Evan has in hand, enhancing both the power and speed of the weapon. It also sharpens the blade and accuracy. Enhanced Agility: '''Evan has been proven to be very agile and flexible, compared to one of a gymnast's. '''Expert Katana Wielder: '''Evan has immense experience with a katana, and can virtually cut anything with the blade. Equiptment '''Blade of Remorse: Evan's katana, which was a last gift from his parents. The scabbard is a polished ebony wood with a decorative black ribbon wrapped around the center with gold tips. The handle is ebony and sleek, with no hilt to seperate the blade and handle.